The Pact
by Forbidden1991
Summary: What happens when one of the newborns crosses the Werewolfs boundry? Will Jared be kind or will he let his anger flare? This short story takes place somewhere in eclipse. Characters: Jared, Sam, Paul, Embry and Katie  a newborn vamp  ONE-SHOT!


The Pact

"_**Sam, I've caught another one of these bloody leeches."**_ I sent my thought to Sam, as I looked down at the leech that I had pinned to the floor. I had caught it trying to get it through our boarders and into forks. She would have been beautiful if she were still human, but her ruby red eyes reminded me that there was nothing human about her, she was a blood sucking leech.

"_**Hold on Jared, I'm almost there."**_ Sam though back to me, I continued to wait for him. In only seconds he burst out of the trees with Paul and Embry hot on his heels.

"_**What is that?"**_ Embry thought, his thought sound as if he was sighing. The kid needed to get his head on straight.

"_**What the hell do you think it is Embry, it's another bloody leech. I wonder what it wants?"**_ Paul thought, snarling at the girl leech underneath me. Sam had moved to standing right in front of me.

"_**It's your catch Jared. What do you want to do with her?" **_Sam asked me. A thousand things I could have done to her rushed through my mind, but only one stood out above the rest.

"_**I want to take her somewhere, and interrogate her. Find out who she works for and what she wants."**_ Sam nodded his head and then turned to Paul and Embry, who were still bickering that they didn't hear our conversation.

"_**Paul, Embry go and get some rope. We're taking the leech out to the old shack. Be prepared for a long night."**_ As Sam commanded them, they went and prepared for the interrogation. Sam walked towards the bushes and I figured that he was going to shift. I looked down at the girl again. Her head was as pale as the moon, her eyes and lips were ruby red and her head was framed by thick curls of blond hair. She would have been beautiful IF she were still human.

"**Jared make sure you keep a tight hold on her until the others get back."** Jared called out to me as he walked closer towards us. The leech turned her head towards Sam and snarled.

"**What do you want with me?" **She growl, I tightened my hold on her as she continued to struggle away.

"**Such a big mouth, for such a little leech."** Sam continued to walk closer towards her and struggled more and more as he continued to approach her.

"**I don't want anything from you. It's my boy - Jared here – that wants something from you." **She looked up at me and stopped struggling but only for a moment by now Sam was kneeling beside her.

"**Please, please don't kill me."** She begged her eyes darting back to Sam's. He reached out to touch a blonde curl, stroking her face and then rising up again.

"**We won't hurt you if you tell us what we want to know."** Sam stated walking away looking at the trees. I could hear Embry and Paul approaching, fast. Before the leech could say anything else Paul and Embry burst out of the trees and landed inches away from Sam. They walked over to Sam and dropped the pieces of rope they held in their mouths. Sam walked back over to the leech and tied up her hands and her feet tightly so that she couldn't escape. Sam shifted back into his wolf form as Embry and Paul picked up the ends of the rope in their teeth. As a pack we ran to the old shack ready to tied down the leech into the old shackles that were kept in here. I shifted from my wolf form to my normal self, pulled on a pair of shorts and then walked into the shack were Sam and the leech were already waiting.

"**She's all yours Jared."** Sam smiled and then left. I turned my attention to the girl, she had been chained to the wall and it seemed as if it was almost impossible for her to escape. I pulled up a chair from the corner of the room and sat down staring at her.

"**Oh for Christ sack say something,"** She growled she didn't have an American accent, it almost sounded like an English accent.

"**What's your name?"** I asked her, she looked as if she was surprised. With what exactly I didn't know.

"**My name is Katie."** She replied softly, her eyes never leaving mine.

"**And who do you work for?"** She didn't say anything for a while. I waited patiently for her to reply.

"**My boss' name is Victoria."** She replied with a sigh. Well shit, she works with the same leech that we couldn't catch that was after Jacob's girl.

"**And why did she send you out here?"** I asked her again, wondering what on earth this Victoria leech could want.

"**She wanted me to pick up a few things from a girls house."** She replied, looking back into my eyes. Well double shit, Victoria was trying to get a scent from Bella's house.

"**And what is the girl's name?" **I had to make sure that it was Bella that she was after. I would not leave things to chance, again.

"**I think it was something like Bell, or maybe it was Bella. I don't know."** She started to sob, she must have thought I was going to hurt her but I only had one last thing I needed to know.

"**How many others work for your Boss?"** I asked her, rising from my chair and slowly inching towards her.

"**There's over 50 of us newborns who work for Victoria." **Well triple shit, I've got to warn Sam a.s.a.p. I turned away from her about to leave when her words froze me on the spot.

"**I'm just wondering why you haven't taken my life."** She whispered it so softly that I almost didn't hear her. I turned back around to her drawing the key from my pocket.

"**Because no matter how much I hate your kind, I'm not a cold blooded killer."** I replied as I unchained her from the wall. She dropped to the floor and I held out my hand to help her up, but I didn't allow her to leave.

"**Go to your Boss, tell her that the Quillet wolf pack is watching and nothing and I mean nothing is going to get through us." **I threw aside her hand and walked out. I shifted back into my wolf form and ran to Sam's house. He had to know what was going on, and then if we were kind enough we might consider telling the Cullen's – no matter how much we didn't like them - of the leech problem but first the pack had to know. Sam would be able to figure out what to do, in the meantime all we could do was wait.


End file.
